Siblings of sin
by Chipii
Summary: Mei, a princess and one of the most rich and royal people in the small country meets Yao, a boy from the dirty sidewalk. How could she know that they weren't supposed to be this kind of strangers?
1. Return from the dead

**Siblings of sin**

**Return from the dead**

* * *

><p><em>Those satisfied faces by the crowd. A cheer about his death was heard. A lady to his left looking down at him like if he was some sort of dirt while a boy on his other side was looking at him with half pity. The smell of blood and iron taking place in his nose and stopping his breathing slowly. The clock started to sound, and several shouts from the people was heard.<em>

_It was nothing to him. The only thing that made him regret this was her tears. He never wanted to see it. He never wished to make her cry. . ._

"_Ooh, it's tea time." He said while trying to sound like the sinner they thought he was. Then everything went black. The last thing he heard was Mei's scream._

* * *

><p>Fritz, the princess' counselor, swallowed his nervous look. The princess rested her chin on her palm and looked thin boy with no interest. She groaned loudly as she saw the boy must've been another beggar. His clothed were dirty and ripped, his hair was long and in a loose ponytail. He had bruises on his face and he limped. Mei's mouth twitched in disgust.<p>

"Who are you?" Mei asked without caring of her tone. She had many beggars coming all day, but this boy could at least have taken a bath. The boy in front of her had honey golden eyes. Well, at least one thing about him that wasn't a sight to puke for.

"Yao." The boy said. Mei clenched her hand. The name was familiar. Too familiar. The princess had a brother, but because of selfish adult reasons, their mother decided to get rid of him.

"And I guess you want to get money because your father must have a disease that-"

"I'm your brother." The boy said. One thing was to make Mei think of her lost brother, another was to cut her off.

"So you're saying. . ." Mei said after a while, moving her head from her hand. "That you're a dead boy who was my beloved brother?"

Mei rose from her throne like chair and put her hand around the boy's throat, ready to strangle him.

"You little brat!" Mei glared at him with anger and held his throat tightly with her nails. The boy's golden eyes widened. He held one hand up to her arm.

"M-Mei-mei! Stop it!" The boy said, trying to breathe. The princess' eyes widened a bit as her grip around the other's throat softened. Her brother, Yao, made that nickname. Mei let go of the boy and stared at her with a sad look. It was obvious. The only person Mei knew who had those golden eyes was her brother.

"_Ge ge?_" She whispered in a voice that was too weak for anyone to hear. But Yao heard, and nodded. Mei's sight got blurry, she felt the tears coming. Yao was careful to wrap an arm around her. The girl cried into Yao's dirty clothes as the older hushed her softly.

Then, there next to a huge chair that Mei sat on for a few minutes ago, Fritz stood and watched with wide eyes.

"M-my lord?" Yao looked up at Fritz, and smirked.

"Hey, Fritz." Yao waved a hand over at the counselor. The old man was speechless. Mostly because Mei's sobs got louder.

"You dork! You daft man with no manners! How could you just return from death like that?" Mei punched her fists against Yao's chest. Yao just laughed a bit.

* * *

><p>After a tearful moment of reunion, Mei made Yao take a bath and change clothes. To hide the fact that he was still alive from her mother, she made Yao into a servant. Their mother, Viet, caught their dad cheating on her with another woman. So she didn't want any men in her life ever again. But it seemed like Yao survived. Though, a big scar on his back was there.<p>

Mei combed her brother's hair into a neat ponytail and laid it on his left shoulder. She smirked.

"You look less like a girl now!" Mei said with her voice filled with triumph. Yao sighed. He was dressed in a white collar shirt with a black vest and black pants. He really looked like a servant.

"You really haven't changed. . ." Yao said and facepalmed. Mei's smirk grew wider.

"There, there servant. Come on and clean up the mess you've made." Mei said and pointed at the floor. Well, she dragged him from one corner of the castle to the other. Before he got the chance to clean himself.

"Hey!" Yao looked a bit offended, but Mei knew it wasn't bad so she just laughed behind her hand.

"_Ge ge,_ I have to show you your new room, so follow me." Mei took Yao's arm and dragged him out of the room and into another. But the room Mei took Yao in was kinda fancy. Well, at least for Yao it was. The walls were covered in golden wallpapers with dark patterns. On the ceiling was a crystal chandelier and the floors were made of dark wood. Judging from Yao's expression, he seemed to have lived in a well for the most of his life.

Anyway, the bed was a king size bed and the blankets were golden. The first thing Yao did was to sit on the bed. Then jumped a bit.

"It's so soft. . ." Yao said out of the blue. Mei giggled.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Yao nodded. Mei walked out of the room and left Yao in a speechless amazement.

She smiled a bit to herself. That was actually Yao's old room. But since he had been gone for ten years he must've forgotten. Ooh well. . .

"Mei? What are you doing?" A feminine voice from her left asked. Mei turned her head to look over at her mom. Her hair was in a big bum and she was dressed in black.

"Ooh, nothing." Mei said. Viet raised a brow. Mei waited until Viet walked away so she could go back into Yao's room. Yao was still looking at his surroundings with amazement.

"Yao, I need you to be quiet. Mo- I mean, Viet doesn't know you're here. And if she does she'll kill you." Mei said, forgetting the fact that Viet must've forgotten completely about the boy. And that Yao just was made into a servant.

"Mei, this is amazing." Yao ignored what Mei just said.

"This is your old room, and get used to it." Mei pouted.

"The ceiling is five meters from my own height." Mei left Yao in his imaginary world in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back with a new story! So, I don't have any tests of anything for now, so I guess I can post this. <strong>

**Rawkie and I were talking about random things and then I said "I just thought of China being like, 'I'm not your servant, little miss!'" and then she got me to write a fanfic with this -w-**

**I know it seems off character right now, but eventually Mei will turn into the Daughter of Evil and Yao will turn into her servant. Chapter by chapter. . .**


	2. Autumn dress

**Siblings of sin**

**Autumn dress**

* * *

><p>It's been some time now, and Yao had gotten used to his old habits. Though, he had to act like a servant at all times. Fritz promised not to say anything to anyone, and to teach Yao how to act like a servant. So far, Viet didn't notice anything.<p>

After a whole day or meetings and decisions, Mei finally got time to sleep. She jumped down to the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Yao had to get her up again to help her take her hair out of the different things in it. It seemed like Mei liked her hair in different styles each day. This time her hair was like a ponytail and braids at the same time. Pretty to look at but hard to get out.

Yao sighed as he finally finished. Mei jumped back down to the bed and looked at Yao.

"_Ge ge. . ._" Mei mumbled. Yao ignored her and pulled the covers over her.

"Good night, Mei-mei." Yao said and kissed her forehead. Mei hid her blushing face under the pink blankets. Yao turned off the lights and left.

Mei looked up at the ceiling without really knowing why. She couldn't sleep. She wasn't used to her own brother first be gone for ten years then come back looking like dirt and then made into her personal servant. Mei sighed. How did she drag herself into this mess? Eventually Viet would find out. Her nervousness was like a giant rock in her stomach. She just couldn't sleep. But slowly she got more and more tired. Then sleep took her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mei-mei, let's write a wish and throw it into the sea in a bottle." Yao said. Mei looked at her older brother with a confused look. Of all things, why throw a bottle into the ocean?<em>

"_Why?" she asked. Yao smiled and held a paper up to her._

"_A very wise man told me it'd grant a wish." Yao said. Mei took the paper and a pen and looked up at her brother._

"_I don't get it. . ." Mei said. Yao took Mei's hand and held the pen in a writing position. _

"_Just write one of your dearest wishes. Take the paper in a glass bottle and throw it into the ocean."_

* * *

><p>Mei's eyes burned a bit by the bright light from the windows. She looked up at her brother who set tea on the night stand with scones. Mei yawned loudly and stretched her arms. Yao smirked a bit and walked to get closet to take a dress out.<p>

"I want the pink one." Mei said and rubbed her eyes. Yao sighed as he saw about, five pink dresses. He picked out a black one without sleeves and light pink hand sewed details around the edges. There was a black corset on it which would make her seem older, but since she also ruled the country it was needed. Then there was a pink rose on it. Judging by the weather, it may be a bad decision but he knew Mei liked the dress.

"That one? Yao, you look like a pervert the way you look at it." Mei said teasingly and rose from the bed. Yao frowned and laid the dress on Mei's bed and waited until she finished eating breakfast.

When she took the last sip of her tea, she took her night dress off and pulled the other dress over her head. Yao tightened the corset and pulled his sister's hair over the dress. Mei rose from the bed and took some shoes on. Yao tidied the bed and took the plate with an empty tea cup and left.

Mei sighed to herself. She sat down at the bed again and waited for Yao to come back and brush her hair. Maybe she should try bows today? Or maybe flowers? It'd fit with the flower on her dress. . .

Mei twirled a finger in a hair curl and pouted a bit. She was supposed to rule a whole country, but couldn't even decide her hair for the day?

* * *

><p>Mei groaned as another stack of paperwork was waiting for her. Being the ruler of a country was hard, but should you really put it all on a fourteen year old? A headache was taking over and blocked her from thinking properly. Mei rubbed her forehead and frowned. She scanned the paper before moving to another, and carelessly moved to the third. Then it continued.<p>

She stopped up when she saw a letter. It was a shade of yellow around the edges, and in the middle it stood 'To princess Mei Wang II"

Mei didn't waste a second to open it. Her eyes widened as she read it. She was invited for the Autumn ball. Well, again. The Autumn ball was for royal and rich people, where they gathered, dressed in the colored of Autumn and had fun. Mei sighed as her thoughts ran into her clothes. What should she wear? Last year she had a brown dress with orange glitter leaves around the edges. Maybe she'd try yellow this year. And what with her hair? Should she put it up with leaves or keep it down with a tiara?

"-ei. Mei-mei!" Mei snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Yao, who frowned a bit.

"You were about to drool." Yao said, judging the look Mei must've worn on her face. Mei blushed.

"Wait, what's that?" Yao asked and looked over at the letter.

"It's a ball. The Autumn ball is soon and I was thinking of what to wear." Mei said and laid her chin on her palm. She began to think for a moment.

"I know! You can come with me!" Mei smiled over at Yao, who looked pale and wide eyed back.

". . .What?" Yao got out. Sometimes he didn't know what came out of his sister's mouth. . .

"You can come with me to the ball! Don't worry, we can dress you up as a girl if you think it's so embarrassing to come back in the good life." Mei said, smirking of satisfaction. Yao looked like a ghost at that moment. A ghost from those stories her friend, Kiku, told her about.

"Mo- I mean, Viet won't come so you can dress up as a cousin then?" Mei asked, not daring to say 'mom' to Yao. Not after how Viet treated him when he was seven.

"If I get to dress as a male. I'm not a girl toy, Mei-mei." Yao seemed to ignore Viet's name.

"Okay, okay! Just come, I was all alone last year and I don't want to be again!" Mei said and pouted.

"When is it?" Yao asked and sighed.

"In two weeks. We got a lot of time to prepare!" Mei said and smiled brightly. Yao cursed to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter~! It feels like it's so short, so I added chapter three here too. But it's still short. . .<strong>

**Anyway, I'll post every Thursday(or at least try) so I won't be stressed. But God it's so annoying to edit everything ''OTL ****Now I know how Rawkie feels xD**


	3. Meeting the sunflower

**Back with a new chapter~! School has been killing me in so many ways. . .**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Siblings of sin<strong>

**Meeting the Sunflower**

Yao groaned. Mei had already tried most of the dresses in the palace, but she still looked for 'that one dress'. Mei was currently trying a red dress, which was a gift from her friend, Antonio. Yao already had his outfit. Black pants, a white collar shirt and a black jacket, just so he could melt in to the crowd perfectly.

But Yao had never seen his sister like this. Except when she needed her hairband.

"_Ge-ge_, you're not helping!" Mei burst out when she caught Yao staring into the air.

"Sorry. . ." Yao mumbled and looked over at her.

"You know, that dress would fit you perfectly if you cut your hair. . ." Yao said slowly. He rose from the bed and led her to the mirror.

"You see, there's nothing wrong with the dress. Nor your face, but your hair is getting a bit too long." Yao said and brushed his fingers in his sister's hair. Mei nodded like if she understood.

"Yao, I want you to cut my hair. Just as long as yours." Mei said and turned around. "Now."

* * *

><p>Yao had actually never tried to cut anyone's hair before, but it went well. If Yao just let his hair loose, they'd look like one person and it's reflection. Her hair was just like Yao's, just that her bangs were still there.<p>

Mei, looking satisfied, smiled and hugged Yao.

"Now we look like twins~!" Mei said. Yao frowned. Was he really that feminine?

* * *

><p>Viet looked out of the window with blank eyes. Nothing interesting ever happened. Riots ended a few years after Yao's death. And now everything just went like a normal day.<p>

It was boring.

The woman sighed and looked over at the door to see if any of the servants to come with her tea. But instead, a feminine looking servant followed Mei in to the room with two teacups and two slices of cake.

"Hi, mom~!" Mei said and smiled brightly. Something was odd about her. . . Viet's eyes widened. She looked just like the servant!

"Who is that?" Viet pointed at the servant, but still looked at Mei's new look.

"A servant." Mei said and took her teacup from him.

"When was he hired?" Viet turned to glare at him.

"Mom, don't worry. He's just doing his job." Mei said and sipped her tea. The servant left before Viet could say anything else.

". . .Okay then." Viet took her teacup and looked out of the window again. She knew she shouldn't complain. Mei never usually came to tea, and it was nice with some company.

* * *

><p>Viet noticed that her daughter had changed a lot since the new servant came in. She smiled more and talked more. Before she used to glare at others and sometimes even yell when someone was talking with a person they seemed to like. And to thank was the servant. . .<p>

Viet didn't like this. She wanted Mei to marry a rich and noble, not a boy from the street. She closed her eyes and frowned. She couldn't get rid of him, because that'd make her sad again. But if he stayed, then who knew if Mei one day would come and say 'I'm gonna get married to a servant'?

That's why she set up a meeting for Mei with a noble young man around her age. He was rich, but most importantly, he was very famous for his kindness.

Viet knew Mei would like him. His violet eyes wasn't something you'd see daily. And in this country, his blond hair would be like gold. A charming young man, Viet thought.

"Who?" Mei asked innocently and looked up from her teacup.

"Ivan. Ivan Braginski." Her mother smiled at her. To Viet's surprise, Mei didn't seem mad or anything.

"When?" Mei asked again, seeming more excited.

"You'll see, dear." Viet's smile turned into an amused smirk as the girl took a bite of her cake.

* * *

><p>Mei seemed more excited than ever. She had tried at least seven dresses today and was still looking for the right one. Why? Yao didn't know. All he did was to look as his younger sister threw dresses out from the closet. She pulled out a green silk dress with pink flower details and looked at it for a long time. She remembered that she got it for her birthday, and she used it once.<p>

"I'll take this!" Mei said and raised it up to the air with a wide smile. Yao gave a questioning look. The princess turned around and showed Yao the dress.

"I'm going to meet Ivan Braginski, _ge-ge_!" Mei pouted a bit for Yao's small knowledge. Yao raised an eyebrow at the girl and turned his head a bit.

"Never mind." Mei mumbled and took the dress with her to change. After a few minutes she came out with the dress on her, fitting perfectly. The square neckline made her seem older and the sleeved that went to her elbow stopped making her look like that child she sued to look like in her other outfits.

"What do you think, _ge-ge_?" Mei asked, expecting Yao to either be speechless or amazed. But instead, her brother yawned and closed his eyes for a moment before looking at her.

"It's great." Yao mumbled. Mei wasn't impressed by the answer.

"Comb my hair into a loose braid. Now." Mei said and sat down on the bed, waiting for the other to braid it. Yao sighed and did as he was told. The braid was laying on Mei's left shoulder and then she was ready.

"I'll be going now." Mei said without looking back at Yao, who found himself looking at his hands which just were holding Mei's hair.

* * *

><p>Mei walked towards the yard filled with flowers and birds. Mei always walked around there when she was younger because she always found a new flower she'd put in her hair. She groaned silently and pushed the childish thoughts out. Then she looked up to see him.<p>

There he was standing, looking at a white rose with interest. His winter blond hair was framing his face perfectly and his violet eyes were shining brightly. His pale skin looked perfect with the dark outfit. And when the sun was shining like this, everything got 100% better!

Mei snapped out of her fantasy and walked towards him with a welcoming smile, "Hello."

Ivan turned around with a smile and greeted back. They began to have a small chat and then took a walk around the garden.

"This garden is indeed beautiful." Ivan said and dazed his look dreamily. Mei blushed at that.

"Thanks." She almost wanted to give a compliment back. Saying his eyes were so pretty she'd poke them out and keep them in her night stand. But that'd be weird. . .

"Ooh yeah, there aren't many flowers in your home, are there?" Mei asked to keep the conversation going. Ivan nodded.

"You can take a flower with you home! No wait, two! Or even three!" Mei said, smiling widely. Ivan, seeming a bit confused but the sudden out burst, raised his brows.

"No no, don't worry about me. I mean- They-" Ivan tried to say but tripped on his words, "T-thanks but, these beautiful flowers will die before they reach my land."

Mei looked at Ivan and lost her smile, a hint of worry and pity in her eyes. Ivan smiled sadly, appreciating her concern. They stayed silent for a moment before Mei finally found something to say.

"Are you coming to the Autumn ball?" Ivan looked at Mei for a second with a new face expression and nodded. Mei's smile returned and grew wide within seconds.

"That's great! I'll come too!" Mei said.

* * *

><p><strong>RussiaxTaiwan, anyone? shot**

**Sorry for the scene change. . .There's so much ;w;**

**Okay so. . . Next chapter will come next week. And since I noticed my fail at servant-thingy I kinda. . . Want to make it all darker now.**

**So, next chapter will be angsty!**


	4. Show some emotion

**With appearance of Hong Kong~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Siblings of sin<strong>

**Show some emotion**

* * *

><p>Yao looked at the scene from Mei's balcony with a small smirk on his lips. She was growing so fast. . .<p>

"Young master." Yao turned around to see Fritz standing in front of him with a straight back.

"Ooh yeah, lesson." Yao groaned and walked back in. They walked out of Mei's room and into the lecture room. Yao sat down on a chair and prepared to sleep.

"By the past weeks I've noticed your behaving, young master. It's good that you act polite and always do as princess Mei says. . ." Fritz began, Yao yawned loudly.

"But Viet has noticed your face expression. I'm starting to think she believes that you aren't just a regular servant." Yao's eyes snapped open and he rose from the chair.

"What?" Yao let out.

"You need to control your expression. Take Xiang as an example. He's the most invisible servant and no one really notices him. If you don't want to be caught, do as Xiang." Fritz said. "Ooh. Sorry, young master, I have to go."

Fritz left and Yao was left in the room with a '0' shaped mouth.

* * *

><p><em>What should I do? What should I do? <em>Yao thought as he ran in circles in the big empty hall. After hearing the news from Fritz, he was not only confused, but worry was everywhere in Yao's mind. Then he got it. He should walk to Xiang and ask him for advice.

Whoever that may be. . .

Yao walked towards the big stairs and walked down to the main entrance. Yao walked in to the servant boy's room. Which has filled with dust and under the stairs because of Viet's hatred for the other gender.

There were a lot of boys in different ages, some older then Yao, some even older. Yao looked after a boy with a poker face, and found him. He was reading a book abou- Weird, not many servants knows how to read.

"Excuse me." The boy with the expressionless face looked up. "Are you Xiang?"

The boy seemed younger than Yao, about five years or more. He must've been at least thirteen. Something else than his poker face was his eyebrows that seemed to get a lot of Yao's attention. His hair was the same color as Yao and his eyes were hazel.

"Yes, that's me." The boy said. His voice was still a child's. But it was also in a rude monotone. "What do you want?"

"Uhmm. .. How do you do the-"

"Expression? I knew you'd ask that." Xiang said. He closed his book and rose from his bed. He walked out of the room and Yao decided to follow. They walked to the laundry room, were no one seemed to be.

"Why'd you take me in here?" Yao asked, disgusted by all of the dirty clothes around him. Xiang took something out of his pocket and gave it to Yao. It was a small piece of glass with some dried blood on.

". . . Do you cut yourself?" Yao asked. Xiang's face didn't change, but Yao could tell he got annoyed.

"No. When the queen did the revolution, my parents died protecting me when I was younger. I passed out by the sight of blood, and when I woke up, all I saw was that piece of glass." Xiang said. Yao nodded understandingly. He was forced to see his father die.

"Just think of something that you don't want to remember. Something that makes you want to shout and beg so you won't remember. It works." Xiang said, taking the piece of glass back. Xiang walked away again, but stopped when he reached the door frame.

"By the way, if it doesn't work. Hurt yourself physically for about a two weeks." Xiang said and then walked away. That kid. . . Was weird.

It kinda reminded Yao of that his cousin, aunt and uncle died during the revolution too.

But instead of staring into the air while dirty smells and clothes were around him, he walked out of the laundry room and decided to practice his expressions.

* * *

><p>Mei noticed her cheeks hurt after smiling so much. But it felt good. She giggled as the thought of Ivan dancing with her was invading her mind. She'd ask him to dance with her and then they'd fall in love and get married! It all was just walking by one path, a bright path.<p>

Mei walked in to her room to see Yao wasn't there, so she walked in to Yao's room and jumped carelessly down to the bed. Yao, on the other hand, looked himself in the mirror with an almost dead expression. Mei could see he bit his lip and pinching his hand.

"What are you doing, _ge-ge_?" Mei asked, thought she didn't get any answer. Yao took a glance at her and then back to the mirror.

"_Ge-ge?"_ Still no answer. Mei sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm going to the Autumn ball with Ivan."

Yao 'mhmm'ed. Mei frowned slightly at that.

"He saw the red dress and said I should wear it to the ball." Mei said, Yao 'mhmm'ed again. Mei's frown was more visible now and she groaned loudly.

"Can you say anything else than that? You're really boring right now!" Mei said and pouted. Yao's eyebrows twitched a bit, but then Yao pinched himself again and bit his lip harder.

"Yao, you're hurting yourself, stop it!" Mei rose her voice. Yao ignored her and kept looking at himself in the mirror with an expressionless face. Mei rose from the bed and walked out of Yao's room with an angry face.

Yao sighed and let go of his hand. Did he have to act so immature around Mei? All he could was to look someone in the eyes with the poker face, but if he told Mei what he was doing she'd say that he was silly and she should stop and Yao agreed on that. But then again, there was Viet. Yao wanted to walk out of his room to find Mei and say sorry, but she'd ask questions. It was the best to be quiet about this. . .

* * *

><p>Mei pouted and hugged the big pillow. Yao was so mean! She just wanted to punch him and tell him he's stupid. She sighed and dropped her head on the warm pillow. Mei closed her eyes and thought of Ivan to change her mood. Ooh Ivan, he was so nice! And his smile that never seemed to leave his face was just adorable.<p>

Mei's frown disappeared and a blush appeared on her cheeks. She buried her face further down on the pink pillow, trying to stop thinking about the Russian boy. She was even more perverted than Yao. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5 will be late since I'm doing so much shiiiiet and maybe can't take it all at once.<strong>**And making Yao being all immature was needed, even though I regret doing that.**

**I hope you enjoyed! :3**


	5. First dance

**Siblings of sin**

**First dance**

* * *

><p>Yao took a deep breath and knocked the door to Mei's room. He felt so bad for being a jerk to her and really wanted to make up.<p>

After all, he was the mature child.

"Mei-mei?" Yao asked. No one answered. He knocked again and waited for an answer which he never got. The boy frowned and opened the door.

Mei was laying on her bed, feet on the pillow and head on the edge of the bed. Still in the dress she wore yesterday. Yao bit his lip as his eyebrows twitched.

"Mei-mei." Yao walked towards her and shook her by her shoulder. Mei mumbled something and lazily opened one eye.

"Whaaaat?" Mei asked with a dry voice. Yao told her to wake up as he pulled her up from the laying position tried to make her sit still.

"Mei-mei?" Yao asked, trying to see if she still was alive. Mei nodded, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I'm sorry for being so rude yesterday." Yao said, looking down at his feet. Mei accepted the apology with another yawn.

"Does that mean I can go back to sleep now?" Mei asked, hoping for some kindness from her older brother.

"No."

Mei groaned and tried to lay back on the bed, but failed since a certain brother of hers had very strong arms. Eventually Yao woke her up and got her back to earth. She dressed and brushed her hair, letting it free today. Mei would eat breakfast with her mother, go to her lecture and then return to her room.

* * *

><p>So, when Yao apologized for another five to ten minutes, Mei left. She walked along the empty hall, listening to her footsteps as she looked straight ahead. No servants where there. No maids either. The hall was all alone to her now. The sun was shining brightly and almost blinded her, since the windows were so large.<p>

Mei kept walking until she reached the dining room. A big room with a long carpet with a long table over it, more windows and servant coming in and out with food on plates. Viet was sitting at one end of the table, sipping her tea. Mei sat on Viet's left side and received a plate with warm, newly made, food on. She took a glance over at her mother, then back to her food. She took a bite of it, swallowed and repeated.

That's how a normal breakfast for them was. Before Yao and their father left, it used to be smiling faces, laughs and always Mei starting to cry because something got spilled on her.

Mei smiled as another spoon filled with food entered her mouth. That was sure great times.

After eating all her food, she left. Viet did too, perhaps walking to her office room. Recently there's been trouble with the economy and food, since Autumn was always a bad time of the year in this country. Animals died, so did plants and fruits. Nothing was left for humans.

Mei left the dining room and walked all the way to the big stairs. There, Fritz was standing. Waiting for the young princess to walk down so they could begin the lecture.

* * *

><p>Mei pouted as she thought of what 'that one' answer might be. Why did she just have to have a teacher like him? That picky old. . .<p>

"We'll end today's lesson." Fritz said out of the blue and looked at the big clock.

Mei nodded, putting the book of maps away and walked out of the room. Mei brushed some hair behind her ear and sighed. She wanted to talk to Yao and ask why he was like that yesterday. Mei puffed her cheeks and walked to the garden to take some air.

The sun was still shining brightly. But there was a cold wind making her shiver and a few signs of Autumn arriving. The most fragile flowers had already started to wither. The leaves on the trees also started to turn color.

The princess looked around to see if anyone were there. Except the gardeners and a few servants, no one. Mei took a deep breath and walked around the garden in a slow pace. It was quite peaceful. She closed her eyes and continued walking, feeling the cold air brush her skin and her hair waving along the air.

She spotted Yao, who was talking to a younger servant. She wanted to walk towards him and say 'hi Yao' but perhaps that would be stupid if a large part of the household was there. Mei bit her lip and looked at a flower that had already started to wither. A violet flower, the same color as _his_ eyes. Mei felt a blush appear as a picture of the Russian came into her mind. She decided to look at it until a few more servants had left.

And after maybe eternity of waiting, the young boy who was talking to Yao left along with a few more servants. Yao walked towards Mei with a small smile.

"Hey." Mei said, trying not to be awkward. But failed. Before Yao could answer, Mei continued, "Who was that?"

"Who?" Yao replied.

"The boy. Never seen him before." Mei said, wanting more than just a 'who'.

"That was Xiang." Yao said, smiling. "He got here two years ago, didn't you know?"

Mei could tell Yao was hiding something, and she didn't enjoy it.

"What were you talking about?" Mei raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh nothing importa-"

"If he's the reason why you wouldn't talk to me yesterday and made you upset then I'll get him away." Mei said, cutting him off with no regret.

"I wasn't upset, Mei-mei-"

"Then why did you hurt yourself?" Mei's expression turned into a more hurtful one. Yao swallowed.

"It's nothing important." Yao said, looking away from Mei, not being able to meet her in the eyes.

"It is!" Mei frowned and half glared at him. Yao closed his eyes as a hurtful expression was made.

"Never mind it, Mei-mei." Yao said, still not meeting her eyes.

"Tell me what happened, Yao!" He already knew Mei was serious. Because Mei usually only used his real name when she was serious. Yao sighed as he left defeat.

"Viet has noticed that I'm not a servant." Yao whispered in a voice that Mei wasn't meant to hear. But the girl's look softened and her eyes widened like if she understood.

"So, those expressions and no talking was because. . ." Mei began, but wanting her brother to finish.

"I didn't want you in trouble." Yao finished. Mei wanted to bite her lip to prevent tears, but instead she hugged Yao tightly and pressed her face on his chest. Yao wrapped his arms around her as comfort, whispering apologizes into her ear and brushed her hair with his fingers.

Mei eventually clamed down. The siblings stood there, hugging, in something that seemed like a year. Then they began to talk, and they let go of each other. Walking around the garden, they kept talking. And talking.

"Do you know how to dance?" Mei asked after a long chat about random things. Yao shook his head slowly, not knowing where she was going with the new topic.

"Good! I can teach you!" Mei smiled.

"Ehh? Since when do I have to dance?" Yao asked. Mei took his hands with hers and held them up, looking him in the eyes.

"If you're going to the Autumn ball with me you have to know how to dance." Mei said, smiling. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, but the smile made her face brighten up. Yao swallowed and nodded. Mei took Yao's arm to her waist and held her hand on his shoulders. Mei's right hand held Yao's left one, and they were ready.

"Don't look down at your feet when dancing. But don't step on anyone's feet." Mei said. Yao nodded. The girl started by talking a step to the side. Yao followed.

"Step, step, step, step. . ." Mei counted as they half-danced around the garden.

"Spin." Yao thought she meant spin her around, so he spinner her.

"No! God, Yao! When I say 'spin' then I mean both of us." Mei scolded. Yao groaned and did as she said.

"There. Now step, step, step, step and spin again." Mei said, and Yao did as he was told. They kept doing so for a few minutes until their pace was in tandem. Yao smiled of pride, forgetting to count and accidently stepped on Mei's feet.

"Ooh, sorry!" Yao said. Mei shook her head as a 'no worry'.

They kept going. Now the steps were longer and it took a while until they reached the spins. Actually, it was a bit awkward to hold his sister by her waist and hand. And Mei being so close to him while resting her hand on his shoulder. . . He couldn't help but blush. Yao found himself blushing and smiling at the same time while dancing around the garden filled with flowers and other plants with his sister. They never danced together before. Yao had once taken Mei's hands and ran in circles with her while singing.

"You're really good, _Ge-ge_!" Mei smiled as they finished. Yao thanked her and took his hands off her.

* * *

><p>Viet frowned as she looked down at the two. Mei really did something with a servant. A servant! It just made her want to throw the child in the streets or even out of the country. Viet had been there since the servant stepped on her daughter's feet. Such a scum! How could he do such a thing and then keep going like it was nothing?<p>

There was something about the guy. He kind of reminded Viet of Yao. But that'd be impossible. The guards told her he died in the prison cell. And if Yao was alive, he'd be an adult now. Or almost.

Viet took a sip of her tea and kept watching as the two 'secret lovers' separated. The servant walked towards one of the other servants who just arrived and Mei walked back inside.

She needed to get the servant away. And Mei should have gotten her mind on Ivan already! Does that servant know witchcraft? Viet frowned and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, mind in her thoughts about Mei and the servant.

* * *

><p><strong>Long time no see, huh? I'm so sorry for being late! <strong>

**Well, I joined Iggychu's collar story 'I hate you but I love you' and just got an operation that kept me away from writing. Yeah, surgery on the arm and it's sore.**

**But I'll try to keep it on 'Publish every Thursday'! ;w;**


	6. Love's illusion

**Siblings of sin**

**Love's illusion**

* * *

><p>"A-Ahhh! Not so hard!" Mei cried.<p>

"It'll be over soon." Yao said, trying to keep a clam tone. The moans of pain from Mei weren't making this easy. Especially not when she tried to move away.

"_Ge-ge!_ S-stop!" Mei said, her breathing becoming heavier.

"Stop crying! It's almost over, I said."

Mei let out everything in her lungs as she felt Yao moving away. The corset was sitting tightly on her waist and it killed her.

"There, nothing to be a baby about." Mei pouted and cursed at her brother. Yao walked to the bed and grabbed Mei's dress, which she took and pulled it over her. She had gotten a red dress with light red bows, ribbons and other details. Her hair was already combed in a loose braid with roses on and a red hairband.

Yao had gotten a suit like royal men usually had at parties like these, and a red rose to match with Mei. Though, his hair was in a small ball with a normal hairband and not many details.

Mei took a glance at herself in the mirror, she looked perfect. All thanks to the corset that she hated so much. She never really wore them, but she needed to when she'd grow up. Mei smiled to herself in the mirror. Her perfect smile she got from her mother.

"_Mei-mei_, we need to go now." Yao said. Mei looked at her brother, who already waited on the doorframe, and nodded. She rose from her seat and walked towards Yao, her footsteps heard because of the hard heels.

Yao was wearing a bit hat and a long coat so no one would notice he left. And it helped, no one noticed. Well, except that some may thing it was weird that someone would wear that.

On the way to the carriage, the maids looked at Mei in awe and 'hoped' the best for her. Like they did every year. Luckily Viet wasn't here so she wouldn't notice, since she maybe knew more than anyone else in the mansion.

Yao sighed as the carriage door closed and they started going. He threw the heavy coat off him and the hat too. Mei giggled as Yao fell down on his seat and let out another loud sigh.

"You were pretty in that hat." Mei said between giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. Yao pouted and looked out of the carriage window. They were driving out of town to another. People were staring at the carriage in awe, stopping everything they were doing.

"Is this what a daily shopping trip is for you?" Yao asked. Mei nodded. Yao kept looking out of the window until they had left the crowd. The ride went silently, except for the horses that didn't want to walk all the way.

When they reached a white palace with a beautiful front yard were the carriage rode in and left the people who'd attend to the ball.

Yao took a glance down at himself to check his appearance. It was. . .okay. Yao bit his lip and untied his hair, then tied it into a neat ponytail. Mei was already waiting for the carriage man to open the door, which he did after calming the horses. Mei walked out first, pride and self-secureness sparkling around her. When Yao jumped out, he was just looking at everything with big eyes. It was even bigger than the mansion!

Mei and Yao walked in side to side. Yao was tempted to run around like a child and just say 'wow' with big sparkly eyes to everything, but he could hold it.

"Now, _ge-ge_, remember. You're my cousin from mother's side." Mei said, wrapping her arms around Yao's one arm and glanced at the other guests. Everyone wore pretty clothes with pretty details. Guests dancing where doing the same dance and music was playing,

Now it was just to find Ivan.

Mei smiled, told Yao that he should try to melt in and left. She walked past some people who greeted her with a smile and bow. But she didn't really care. Though Kiku, a friend of hers, stopped her and made a conversation with the girl.

Kiku told her about something unbelievable that happened a few days ago and Mei smiled and laughed at it.

"No way, did he?" Kiku nodded, which made Mei lose her breath of laughter. When the princess looked around, she saw Ivan. He was dressed in a white suit with purple inside and golden details. He smiled nervously at a girl with long blond hair, held back with a ribbon.

Mei felt a bit of jealousy filled Mei as her smile died.

"Mei-chan?" Kiku asked, eyebrows rose a bit. Mei ignored the other and walked towards the blond man. Ivan looked over at Mei and smiled.

"Good evening, miss Wang." Ivan bowed, taking Mei's hand and kissed the back of it. "Lovely as ever."

"Good evening, Mr. Braginski." Mei smiled, blushing a bit. She felt her body warm up a bit. "It's nice to see you too."

Mei took a short glance and the blond girl, who glared back at her.

"Would-" Mei said, but cut herself off before she could finish, "Would you company me for this dance?"

Ivan smiled and held out his hand for the girl, who in return took it and followed him to the dance floor. They danced in the same pace as the music was playing. So close had Mei not been to Ivan. This was a wonderful feeling! The princess held her smile through the whole dance and couldn't help but only look into Ivan's eyes. Those violet eyes which where almost shining blue in the light. A very rare couple of eyes, Mei should have them for herself.

The music stopped playing and everyone applauded, turning their heads towards the musicians.

The music started playing soon after, and Mei turned her head back to Ivan, who was looking at the blond girl he talked to before. She was dancing with a man Mei had seen before. Toris, right? Son of a very rich businessman.

"Isn't she good?" Mei heard Ivan say. She turned around and looked at his stalking eyes that were filled with interest.

"I mean, at dancing." Mei looked back at her and nodded slowly.

"Who is she?" Mei said, trying to keep calm.

"Natalia. She's my-"

"_Mei-mei_!" Mei and Ivan turned their heads towards Yao, who was walking in a fast pace. He took Mei by her arm and walked away from the blond. When they were gone far from the crowd, Yao faced Mei with a serious expression.

"Are you okay?" Mei nodded slowly. "It looked like if you were going to strangle that blond girl in any second."

"It's. . .Nothing." Mei mumbled.

"It is! Mei, tell brother what's wrong." Mei frowned a bit, her eyes getting watery.

"I think he already has someone. . ." Mei said, sobbing at the end. Yao wrapped an arm around her. Mei sobbed into Yao's chest and tried to comfort herself by digging her face on him.

After a moment of tears, Mei and Yao decided to leave. They went to the carriage, which was 'parked' in front of the whole mansion. And when the carriage man returned, opened the door for them and drove off, the siblings were silent. The only contact they had during the trip back was Yao studying Mei's expression. It was like an open window where a storm was blowing. Mei's hurtful expression was also hurting Yao.

Yao sighed and looked out of the window next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for yet another late chapter! ;3;<br>I promise I'll keep update now ''OTL**

**Something stupid of me was that Ivan was also placed as a Russian in the last chapters, while this is Story of Evil!AU. Please ignore those ;3;**

**But we're getting closer to the plot! Even though I made Mei cry again, I'm getting closer to the plot! :3**


	7. Clouded mind

**Siblings of sin**

**Clouded mind**

* * *

><p>A week after the small incident at the ball, Mei got a serious cold. She blamed it on Natalia, the blond haired girl. While Yao blamed it on the weather and how little she was wearing. Mei had to return to work despite the coughs.<p>

Another beggar in front of her, bowing and calling Mei words like 'your highness', 'your grace' and so on.

"Why?" Mei asked, glaring at the young lady. Elizabetha, a woman from the country, looked up with wide confused eyes. Her golden brown locks were not brushed and her clothes were torn and dirty.

"M-my husband is dying! I barely even have enough money for our children-"

"But I don't want to."

Fritz and Yao looked at Mei with a very shocked look. Though, Yao swallowed and looked back at the young lady with a look of pity.

"But I-"

"Enough." Mei's voice was calm. So was her expression. "Guards, please escort this lady out."

As the guards took Elizabetha by her arms and dragged her out, ignoring the cries from her, Mei rose from her seat and walked away. As soon as the guards had left and the doors closed, Yao followed.

"_Mei-mei_, wasn't that a little harsh?" Yao asked, actually wanting to yell at her for not showing mercy.

"A little? Brother dearest, the world is unfair and cruel." Mei said, not turning around. She looked out of a window where the garden was.

"But you heard her! Her husband is very ill, her children are starving and she c-"

"She should get a job." Mei interrupted. Yao stared at her with wide eyes. He clenched his fist and turned around to walk away.

"You're nothing better than _her_." Yao said before leaving. Mei understood. She understood very well.

Mei sighed and walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Mei and Yao apologized to each other, gave each other a hug like mature human beings and moved on. Yao decided to take his sister to town, though, Mei didn't want to.<p>

"Isn't it a great weather, _Mei-mei_?" Yao asked, looking up at the clear sky and the shining sun. Mei sighed and looked.

"What do you mean?" Mei asked, her tone cold and uninterested. Yao and Mei were wearing clothes the civilians wore to melt in by the crowd. Yao had a hat on that paper boys had while Mei hat her hair in a ball and a black veil that didn't cover much, but only toned everything within it darker.

"Come on! The weather hasn't been this nice since before the Autumn ball." Yao said. Today he wouldn't let his mood get ruined by Mei. But Mei, who was a very bad loser, pouted and looked back at Yao.

"I want to go home." Mei said with a bitter tone.

"I want to stay." Yao replied, not meeting her in the eyes. He walked around the street with an unwilling Mei following. They reached a small toy store were a crying girl was with her mother, complaining about a toy she couldn't get. Yao looked in at the dirty glass window and saw a bear plush with a red striped ribbon on it's neck. It had white fur, which looked really soft and made the bear appear innocent.

"You want that or something?" Mei pouted and crossed her arms. Yao shook his head, still looking at the bear.

"I remember this bear." Mei gave a questioning look at Yao.

"When I was younger I'd always go here and stare at this store, fancy all the toys. That bear has been here since I was twelve." Yao explained, almost surprised that no one wanted to buy it for all these years. Mei frowned a bit and looked down at the dirty ground, thinking back at the female beggar Elizabetha. She wanted to say sorry to the young lady, but she knew she couldn't since they'd probably be dead now.

"Anyway, I'm going hom-" Mei turned her heel, about to walk away towards the castle, but stopped when she caught eye of Ivan. Was. . .He visiting her country?

Ivan was dressed in white, again. But this day he wore a scarf that matched his eyes. He smiled as that girl(Natalia) walked towards him, grabbing his arm and giggling. She wore blue and white, maybe trying to impress everyone by the fancy silk the clothes were made of. Natalia smiled up at Ivan and asked him something, which Ivan nodded to and warped an arm around her shoulders. They walked past Mei and Yao, not even taking a small glance towards them.

The skies slowly turned grey and the sun got pushed away by a big grey cloud. Mei's sight was blurred and all she heard was Natalia and Ivan's laughter. She ignored the questions Yao asked and the looks she got from random people passing them. Mei was about to sink to the ground until Yao grabbed her and walked with her to a place no one were in. When Yao faced her again, Mei's eyes were already red and tears were streaming out of them.

"_Mei-mei_, tell me what's wrong." Yao said, brushing Mei's bangs away from her eyes and other hairs from her face. Mei covered her nose and mouth in her hand, sobbing into it.

"Nothing will heal with silence, Mei." Yao, as worried as he was, almost wanted to force Mei to say something. After a moment, Mei calmed down, her eyes turning cold and her face losing emotion.

"Stop her breathing."

"W-what did you say?" Yao heard everything, but didn't hope that those words actually flew out of his sister's mouth.

"I want you to kill that 'Natalia'." Mei looked up at Yao, tears drying on her skin and the red eyes going back to white. Yao's eyes widened and a chill ran down his spine. Mei left and walked back to the castle.

Yao stood there for a moment, shocked by the words Mei actually said. Yao backed a few steps until the back of his head hit the walls. He sank down to the ground and looked up at the grey clouds. A smell of rotten abandoned things was everywhere, the horrible thought of what he was told to do made his mind blank for a moment. Forgetting everything, Yao looked up at the sky until it began to rain.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry all Belarus-fans! I'm a huge Belarus fan and I hate this, but the plot needs to go on ;3;<strong>

**Hopefully no one will rant about it. . .**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :3 God, why do I keep naming the chapters such weird names ''OTL**


	8. The servant of evil

**Siblings of sin**

**The servant of evil**

* * *

><p>Yao took a glance out of the window. The sun was already setting and it was starting to get dark. He hadn't slept all night and didn't dare to look himself in the mirror. Yao sighed and walked towards the glass windows to open it slightly, he needed some air.<p>

Yao bit his lower lip and then walked to the mirror to see his reflection. Dark rings under the eyes and pale as a blanket. He sighed, shook his head and walked back to the bed. The boy looked at the dark cloak made out of wool. Yao picked up the cloak and took is over his shoulders. A long black thread was around the neck of the cloak, Yao tied the thread in a bow and took the big hood over his head. The hood covered most of his face, so no one would notice him.

Yao took the knife in his hand, looking at it for a moment, thinking where he could put it. To melt in the crowd, Yao wore dirty clothes, which were about a size bigger than his own to make it look like he just was some poor civilian.

"Time to go." Yao mumbled to himself and walked to the window again, opening the window widely and jumped down to the garden.

* * *

><p>Yao ran all the way, through the whole city, searching for Natalia. It was first when his breathing was uneven and his legs were unmovable when he found her. She was sitting on a bench in the public park and looked at some birds.<p>

Yao breathed heavily to catch it up, not moving his eyes from Natalia. He didn't know what to do. Hide and kill nor or follow and kill? Follow and kill would maybe cause witnesses.

So he decided to hide and kill.

Yao pretended to sit on a bench a bit away from Natalia and waited until most people left. Natalia though, didn't leave. It was like if she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed and she looked quite peaceful. Her blond hair was put back in a white hairband and her white short-sleeved dress was sitting perfectly on her. It made her look perfect.

Yao knew that white was the color of purity. Dying in that color would perhaps make her go to heaven. Right? He was doing a good deed. Right?

When the girl finally woke up, Yao looked up and held the knife tightly in his hand. He swallowed down the fear and exhaled. Yao rose from the bench and walked towards her. Natalia rose from her seat and rubbed her eye, looking at Yao for a moment.

"Hello. . ." Yao blinked. Natalia's tired voice made her appear even more innocent.

"Who are you?" Natalia asked, clearing her voice and blinked to make her seem a bit less tired. Yao shook his head and kept holding the knife tightly in his hand underneath the cloak.

"Just a mere civilian." Yao said, trying not to show emotion. "I saw you sleep on the bench and thought you might've wanted to get waken, the cold times are coming."

Natalia nodded, blushing a bit, "I've been quite tired lately. This trip to the land of flowers has always been my dream."

"Land of flowers indeed. Why did you decide to come during winter though?" Yao knew that now that they had started a conversation, he better get some things settled up.

"My brother and I really wanted to stay during winter so we could be here in spring as well to see the flowers bloom." Natalia said, looking at a small flower on the ground.

"I see . . ." Brother? What brother? Was he at the Autumn ball? Yao wanted to ask all those questions, but decided not to go to fast.

"You brother . . . Isn't he in the park with you?" Natalia shook her head.

"No. He is in town. I just came here to see the pretty flowers. My brother was in the garden owned by the Queen once. He told me every flower in there was beautiful in their own way." Natalia smiled a bit; almost disappointed she couldn't come as well.

"He was at a visit at the Queen's palace? I've heard their garden has the most beautiful flowers." Yao said, acting in the best role he could.

"He has. My brother was meeting with Princess Mei." Yao's eyes widened behind the hood. Ivan Braginski was . . .Natalia's brother? What was Mei thinking! Brothers and sisters can't be in a relationship like that.

"I see. He must be lucky." Yao just wanted to scold Mei for thinking such filthy things, but decided to keep going. He had a mission that needed to be done. He had to do this _favor_ for his dearest little sister.

"He is. Ivan told me Princess Mei was some of the most beautiful people he met . . ." Natalia continued. She seemed like a pure soul. Not the person Mei described her as. Yao looked around to see if more people were there, luckily there were still just the two of them. He bit his lip, regretting doing this. He didn't want to take this innocent life away, but he didn't want to disappoint Mei either.

"But I need to go now, brother will be worried." Natalia said, stopping Yao's thoughts. Yao felt a huge wave of stress come towards him but he decided to act slowly. Yao nodded without a word coming out of his mouth. Natalia turned her back towards Yao and started walking away, waving her hand to Yao.

Yao watched her walk. He couldn't move at all. But as soon as she was a few meters away from him, he got in action. Yao pulled out the knife, still holding it tightly in his hand. He walked silently towards her, almost running. Natalia, who must've heard Yao's footsteps, turned around. But before she could say anything the knife had stopped her breathing.

The girl dressed in white soon got her dress stained in red. Blood came out of her mouth and throat and her eyes were wide and lifeless. Her hair was spread out on the ground, blond hair strays spreading out too all sides. Natalia was dead.

Yao watched the lifeless body with regret. He begged to the gods that they'd accept her in heaven and she'd forgive him. Yao looked at his bloody hands holding the knife. It was someone else's blood. He killed someone. He took a life with just one dig with the knife.

Yao threw the knife away and ran. He ignored if people saw him, he ran all he could until he just felt just legs getting thrown. He couldn't stop. He couldn't until he was safe.

Yao made it all the way to the castle, non stop running. He visibly shivered as soon as he stopped to catch his breath. It was dark enough for most people to walk home now. Yao was the only one out here. He climbed up the fence and jumped down again. He ran in to the garden outside of Mei's room and started to climb. There was a big plant growing along the wall. He climbed up on that, trying not to fall or break anything, and then got to the pavilion. Mei's glass door was open slightly and inside the dark rom was a sleeping girl.

Yao walked in, shook Mei awake and threw the hood off.

"_Ge-ge?_ How did it go?" Mei asked innocently, rubbing her eyes. Yao didn't want to yell at her. He couldn't. It was his doing after all.

"Fine. She is silenced." Yao said. Mei smiled and hugged Yao.

"I'm so glad. Now it's just me, Ivan. . ." Mei whispered, "And you."

"And me?" Yao looked at her with raised a brow. Did Mei want him to die now?

"Yes, me and the best people in the whole world." Mei said, closing her eyes and rested her head on Yao's shoulder. Yao still didn't understand. Even with this comfort from Mei, he felt like a deep dark hole. He saw flashed of the dying girl over and over again. Faces of civilians looking at him because he was running. Ivan and Natalia. The siblings. The living brother and the dead sister.

"Y-Yao? Are you all right? Why are you crying?" Mei asked, feeling her shoulder get wet from tears and looked over at the older. Yao hid his face in his hand and sobbed.

"Yao?" Mei asked, shaking Yao. Yao bit his lip and wiped the tears away.

"Mei, do you remember when mother sent father to that execution place? When the whole city was watching and I was gone all day?" Yao asked, sniffing and sobbing. Mei thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I remember. The day after it happened, Viet said you and dad moved. I got so sad I wouldn't talk to anyone for a week." Mei said.

"You thought I died. I didn't." Yao continued. "But now. . ."

"But now, Ivan Braginski lost his sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, new chapter~!<br>I just took the killing scene in one chapter because I didn't want too much to happen in just one chapter.**

Ughhh, this takes time to finish xD


	9. My confession

**Siblings of sin**

**My confession**

* * *

><p>After the night where Yao was sent to kill Natalia, Mei had changed dramatically. It wasn't a positive change, rather bad. She wouldn't accept the thought of Ivan and Natalia actually being brother and sister, but what can you say, she's stubborn.<p>

Yao had wondered what the kingdom thought about this. After all, killing civilians wasn't legal. And Yao still had some royal blood in him, after all. Whenever he had to do favors for Mei, he always hid his hair in his cap and walked around in the most disguising clothes. Sometimes he'd even dress as a girl. It was embarrassing, but he couldn't have people looking at him when this guilt wouldn't leave.

Viet looked out of the glass window to her office and saw her daughter walk in the gardens. The queen didn't like how Mei had started acting, though she saw some similar signs in Mei that may have come from Viet. It wasn't bad to be harsh as the ruler of the country, though Mei's innocent acting towards _that_ servant was getting on her nerves. What was she planning? To later use the servant as a tool and give up on the boy?

Viet frowned in disgust on the thought of the servant. He somehow always was around Mei and treated her like a childhood friend. How would he dare to do that to the future queen? Talking about queens, Mei still needed to find a king before Viet would grow old. The Braginski kid seemed to be under a sudden depression. Something about his sister in an accident. But Viet didn't really care; she just wanted her daughter to be faithful as a future queen. Then something ticked in her mind. That night she found a dark silhouette with long dark hair running up to Mei's room. And if Viet remembered right, the silhouette made it's own path of blood that seemed to get away during the night's rain.

Viet turned her back to the window and walked out of the office. She was going to do something about this.

* * *

><p>Xiang looked over at the boy in ponytail that didn't seem so very calm. He had dark rings under his eyes from no sleep and his hair was a mess, not to mention his shaking hands that he washed every hour.<p>

"Yao? Are you sure you're okay?" Xiang asked, emotionless as ever. Yao took a glance up at Xiang, who just finished another rope in the laundry room and Yao was still not done with his first.

"I'm fine." Yao mumbled, rising from the chair he sat on and took a piece of white cloth on the top of a lot of other white clothes.

"Are you sure? You've been like this for quite a while now." Yao nodded as another 'I'm okay' and went back to work. Xiang came back to silence. The smell of newly washed clothes and perfume and the wet heat of warm water were filling the room. The only thing that was heard was the birds outside, singing their songs in their highest score.

"Well, I'm done here. Do you need any help?" Xiang asked after a while. Yao shook his head. Xiang nodded and walked out of the laundry room.

The boy sighed and rubbed his forehead. The feeling of guilt just _wouldn't_ leave him.

* * *

><p>Viet looked at the wide door that opened and bright light ran in. A young man with a cream colored scarf walked in with a straight back, though dark rings under his eyes and pale skin.<p>

The queen set a warm smile on her lips as the young man walked closer and stopped in front of her.

"Ivan Braginski. It's an honor to see you." Viet said. Ivan lowered his head into a bow.

"The honor is on me." Ivan said, not seeming interested in making his speech or tone more polite.

"I'm indeed sorry to hear of your younger sister's loss. She was a beautiful girl." Ivan raised his head and looked at her with sharp eyes.

"There's no sorry needed. When I find the murderer I'll-"

"He's already found." Viet's smile turned wider. The queen opened her fan and waved some cool air to her face. Ivan's expression changed from uninterested, half broken and cold into more interest though colder.

"Is the murderer in chains? How does your highness know the murderer is really him?" Ivan asked, stepping closer.

"I'm sorry, I must have given you the wrong information. It's not a male." Viet said, hiding her cherished smile behind the fan and fakes hurtful eyes. Saying this would make her role as a queen go to far, but she knew it was the right for the country.

"Who is it you're talking about, your highness?" Ivan asked, becoming impatient.

"It seems like my daughter has been seeing you and your sister with envy eyes. She lost her brother at a young age and maybe seeing you so happy with your sister must've changed her." Viet paused; trying to fake her expression more so she knew Ivan would buy it. "I'm sorry, but I think my daughter, Mei, has killed your sister."

* * *

><p>The sun had left to another country and the moon returned to the palace. The night was clear and stars where everywhere. Yao found it quite relaxing. Sitting on the rooftop on the palace and just looking at stars. This was maybe the first night ever since he threw the cloak off and just cried with regret.<p>

"Yao! What are you doing up there?" Mei asked, holding her clothed tightly around her and looked up at her brother from the pavilion. Yao smiled down at her and waved a hand.

"Come up, the stars are perfect." Yao said. Mei shook her head stubbornly, not finding a way to get up. Yao climbed down to the end of the roof and gave Mei a hand. Mei hesitated at first, but then took Yao's hand and climbed up with help from her brother.

Mei looked up at the sky once she was up on the roof, not seeing the big point in what Yao meant. Though, Yao seemed to enjoy his view.

"I don't see the great point in it." Mei said, yawning in her hand and wrapped her clothes tighter around her. Yao smiled.

"The stars are like diamonds, don't you think?" Yao asked, turning her head towards her. Mei pouted and crossed her arms. "These nights doesn't come often you know."

"There'll be plenty of time when Ivan and I are married. We'll have a summerhouse out in the country like we did as kids and we'll live happily ever after. No more things about etiquette, no more royal parties. Just me and him." Mei said, looking at the moon. Yao stayed silent for a moment, thinking of what Mei said. The mentioning of Ivan made Yao's calm feeling go away at once. Like falling of the edge of a cliff. And he landed on hard guilt.

Yao swallowed. The pictures of Natalia were haunting him again. He looked up at the stars; thinking of Natalia was up there. What if she was reborn? Would she be reborn? If she was, she was surely a star. Looking down at him and maybe never being able to forgive Yao.

"Hey, _Mei-mei_. . ." Yao began, still looking at the stars. Mei looked at her brother and tried to warm her arms by rubbing them.

"Yes?" Mei asked, smiling. She shivered a bit since a wind just attacked the siblings. Yao looked down to his left hand and held it with his right one, massaging it.

"If I was reborn, I'd like to be your brother again."

Mei looked at Yao in silence, raised brows in confusion. She blinked once, twice.

"What do you mean, _ge-ge_?" Mei asked. Yao snapped out of his thoughts and shook head, turning to Mei and smiled of apology.

"No, it's nothing. Just random mumble, that's all." Yao said, rubbing the back of his head, loosening his ponytail. Mei sighed.

"You'll become insane one day, you know." Mei said, shaking her head softly and giggled.

"Well, rather insane than boring." Yao said, laughing along with Mei.

After a long laugh, Mei leaned closer to Yao and hugged him.

"Brother, promise you won't leave me, okay? I don't want you to die before me." Mei said, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"Well, then I need to live longer than you." Yao said. Mei pouted, not wanting to be defeated in this.

"Then we'll die at the same time, okay?" Mei said stubbornly. Yao chuckled.

"Sure." Yao said at last. "What ever you say, sister dearest."

* * *

><p><strong>I named it "My confession" because there's a lot of secret revealing in here. OH, THE DRAMA.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because there'll take a long time before next one comes up. A whole week.  
>I may also delay it since school is starting soon. ''OTL<strong>

**I'm also sorry for making Vietnam so dark, I know I should've used Lien for this role. WHAT WAS I THINKING GOD. ''OTL**


	10. A wish in a glass bottle

**Siblings of sin**

**A wish in a glass bottle**

* * *

><p>Days have past and the country became more and more uncontrollable. It was nearing the winter season; no one had money or food to live. Most people relied on the Queen, who did all she could for the country. Though, it wasn't enough. When Viet was giving money to the poor civilians, her mind was corrupted by the thoughts of her daughter.<p>

She'd get her punishment for being unfaithful, that was certain.

"Fritz!" Viet called. The old servant ran towards her and gave her a questioning look, asking what was wrong. Viet handed him a letter sealed with the Palace's seal.

"Give this letter to Ivan Braginski. A revolution is nearing."

* * *

><p>Yao sat next to Xiang in the garden, freezing from top to toe. It was colder than it used to on the streets, though he had a lot of people to help him during winter. Xiang, who looked at the dark clouds above them, seemed to be used to this weather.<p>

"Have you noticed that the country is starting to fall?" Xiang asked. Yao and Xiang eyes met for a moment.

"Fall? How?" Yao asked, looking at the other with a raised brow. He cupped his hands together and put the over his mouth, making it into a mask and breathed warm air in his palms, making them a little bit warmer.

"The winter is coming. The queen is busy with things no one really knows yet and the citizens are becoming too poor and starving." Xiang said. "And soon enough they'll want everything. Humans are greedy."

Yao nodded as if he understood, but he was surprised. He hadn't noticed a thing!

"Do you think it'll harm any of us?" Yao asked. Xiang turned away from Yao and looked up at the dark clouds again.

"Maybe. If everything goes as expected, we'll end up without a job." Xiang said, emotionless as ever. Yao looked at him for a few minutes, his thoughts was just one big chaos. He then looked back at his freezing hands, resting on his knee.

* * *

><p>The day went on silently. Mei had finished her lecture and just used the rest of the day to rest. Yao and Xiang had finished their assignments as well. Xiang went to the other servants and Yao walked back to the palace.<p>

The gossips from the maids were everywhere. Yao could just feel his nerves making it's own riot and he just wanted to get this over with before anything would really damage.

What if Mei and Viet are sentenced to die? What if they found out he's really Viet's 'supposed to be dead' son? What if they noticed the missing of Natalia?

Yao groaned and held his stomach tightly, trying to stop letting his mind go crazy. He reached Mei's door and knocked. Without warning, Yao was thrown in and Mei looked at him with a seriously angry expression. Crossed arms and fingers like claws.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you all day and you've just been gone with the servants!" Mei yelled, her eyes still ice cold.

"W-what?"

"Don't you 'what' me!" Yao let himself get scolded by Mei. After all, she also had all the reason to be worried.

"This revolt won't stop! You can't slack off with the servants while I'm trying to calm the country's worry!" Mei's expression changed. It became a more hurtful, disappointing one. Yao looked at her with guilt, stomach still aching. He rose from the floor he was thrown to and went closer to his sister to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Mei. The country isn't in its best times, yes. But it will be better soon. Just calm down." Yao said, relaxed tone. He knew he was lying to himself. Nothing would be better. Not until they cut the royal heads off. Yao was too worried to even think about what might happen. When would the guards come and take them? Now?

Mei sighed and tried to let go of the bitter face, dropping her arms.

"Mo- I mean, Viet has been talking with Ivan. I'm worried that she might break him and the country will be in war." Mei said, looking at the hand that belonged to Yao, on her shoulder.

"Viet wouldn't go that far, you know that. And you can call her 'mother'. After all, she's the one who gave us birth." Yao said, not used to the word 'mother' that just ran out of his lips. It made his lips dry. It was a foreign word he had never used in ten years.

"You know how she is! She's becoming mental, _ge-ge_!" Mei kept going. Yao sighed.

"She's not. She just doesn't realize what she's doing with her words." Yao said, making a silence that lasted for a while until they needed to sit down, since their legs became too tired to just stand.

* * *

><p>"Are the 'preperations' ready?"<p>

"Yes, your highness."

"And mr. Braginski?"

"His troops are on their way, no one will get in the way for this."

"Good." Viet smiled amusingly. She watched the open door in front of her, light running in and almost blinding. This was maybe the last day of sun this year. But then again, a wonderful day to live someone's last moment on.

"She'll get what she deserves. . ."

Yao, who had hid behind a curtain when Viet came in, heard it all in shock. Viet would really execute Mei? He couldn't let that happen. Not his little sister. Yao swallowed and waited for Viet to leave again so he could reach Mei before the queen would.

* * *

><p>Yao ran all the way up the stairs, through the halls, to Mei. He didn't stop until he was next to her.<p>

Mei, who was sitting on her bed and looking out of the window, heard Yao's slam with the door. Mei closed her eyes, the bags under covering all beauty she had. She looked restless.

"They're coming, aren't they?"

Yao looked at Mei for a moment, panting heavily.

"I'll buy you time, Mei. Run." Yao said between heavy breaths. Mei opened her eyes and turned her heard towards him.

"Run? Where to? They'll find out it's me." Yao looked down at the ground, his eyes almost showing all pain that he was going through.

"Somewhere far away. Another country. It doesn't matter." Yao faced her again, " I need you to be safe."

Then there was a silence. The only thing that was heard was the ticking clock.

"Yao, don't be stupid. This is noting more but a revolt."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. . ._

"This is not a revolt, Mei."

_Tick, tock, tick. . ._

"It's a revolution."

_Tock._

"What?" Mei looked at him with frowned brows.

"I said I'd buy you time. Mei, please take your clothes off and let us exchange."

"No!" Somehow Mei's energy returned at a pang. "I won't let you die in my place!"

"I won't let you die before me." Yao said, taking his shirt off and gave it too her. "Now give me your clothes."

"No-" Mei felt Yao's hands undo her dress. Mei, who was not agreeing on this, was too weak to fight back. Yao's warm hands took her dress off and undid her hair, the he gave her his clothes, and they changed.

Yao has already takes Mei's dress on. Which was embarrassing for him being a male. But somehow he managed to look a lot like a girl in it. The dress was indeed tight around his waist, but he did this for Mei.

Mei was still sitting in her under wear with Yao's clothes on her lap, looking broken.

"Mei?" Yao looked at his sister with a questioning look. Mei's eyes formed tears and she the sobbed in to Yao's clothes.

"I can't let you die in my place, Yao! It isn't fair! I don't want you to die!" Mei said between sobs. Yao walked closer to her, hugging her tightly event though the dress had already started making marks.

"Don't worry, Mei. I'll come back, just like ten years ago, right?" Yao smiled. Mei sniffed and wiped her tears away from her face. "Now, take your clothes on. The guards will look after you."

Yao uncombed his hair and brushed it, making it look like he really was Mei. He opened the door to Mei's room and walked out, smiling and waving goodbye to her.

Mei looked at the door with wide eyes. She wanted to scream and tell Yao not to leave her. Not yet.

But she stayed silent until she could gather up again.

* * *

><p>Yao walked down the hall, trying to act as noble as he could. He was lucky to have been learning at an early age, or else this would've been hopeless.<p>

He walked at the long hall alone. The sun's last visit to this country for this year. When winter came no one would be able to see it. He sighed. The dress was tight indeed. Hopefully no one would notice him. . . After all, Mei's flat chest did help some with Yao's disguise.

"There you are." Yao turned around in shock to see Ivan Braginski, standing behind him with a devilish look in his eyes.

"We just need to get you to your cell, yes?" Ivan smiled a horribly fake but still terrifying smile. He grabbed Yao's wrist and pulled the cross dresser with him.

"You scum of a man, do you know who you're talking to?" Yao said, trying to pitch his voice at the same level as Mei. He failed a bit because of his anger, but it still worked.

"I do. Dear Mei, I apologize if my grip is hurting you, but you need to get what you deserve, yes?" Yao noticed his acting worked. They thought he was Mei. But how would Mei now get out of here?

They kept walking down the hall. After a lot of struggle and yelling, they met the guards who took Yao to the cell under the castle. Yes, they had a cell under the castle. Most prisoners were held there, but Yao got his own cell. A rotten smelling, dark cell.

When the guards had left, Yao sighed. He was chained to his ankles and his wrists. Even his throat was in chains! He rubbed his ankles, the chains were hurting him. Too heavy.

After some time, a figure walked in. it was Viet, looking down at Yao with no emotion.

"Hello, darling." Viet smiled. Opening her fan. Yao glared up at her, wanting to hit the woman will all his guts.

"Too tired to speak, dear? I understand, But don't worry, your time will be over soon." Yao kept his silence. Viet sighed.

"I wish you hadn't done that. I don't know where you went wrong, but you just changed too much since that new servant arrived. I don't even think he got my permission to work here." Viet said. "Is it the servant? What do you feel for him?"

Silence. Viet frowned.

"Answer me, you spoiled brat!" Viet kicked Yao in the stomach, trying to make him scream, but all that escaped from him was coughs.

"You're really like your father. Nothing useful in you. I must've executed the wrong child." Viet said, looking down at Yao with the look of disgust.

"Though, if all the three of you had died I'd be alone with no heir. I couldn't let Yao live since he was on his father's side." Viet said. Yao was really tempted to hit her at the moment, but he couldn't even rise because of the chains on his feet.

"I'll leave you now. Enjoy your last hour in this rotten chain cell." Viet said. "Say hi to Yao from me."

Then the cell door closed and Viet's footsteps where getting more and more silent.

Yao dropped his head and looked down to his lap, tears falling.

* * *

><p>Mei had managed to run all the way out of the palace without anyone noticing her. She was in the middle of town.<p>

Everyone had gathered up in center of town, near the executing place. A man with a black hood was holding an axe tightly. Mei swallowed and decided not to look, but she couldn't escape the mass of people and decided to stay. She knew she'd regret staying.

_"I'll buy you time, Mei."_ He said. Mei wanted to hit him because of how much of a fail he was trying to be a hero. Protecting his sister till the world would end.

* * *

><p>Those satisfied faces by the crowd. A cheer about his death was heard. Viet to his left looking down at him like if he was some sort of dirt while Ivan on his other side was looking at him with half pity. The smell of blood and iron taking place in his nose and stopping his breathing slowly. The bells on the big clock rang, and several shouts from the people were heard.<p>

It was nothing to him. The only thing that made him regret this was her tears. He never wanted to see it. He never wished to make her cry. . .

"Ooh, it's tea time." He said while trying to sound like the sinner they thought he was. Then everything went black. The last thing he heard was Mei's scream.

* * *

><p>Mei ran. She ran as far and fast as she could. She just couldn't stop. Her legs literally ran for her.<p>

She couldn't believe she saw it. She saw her own brother die. In front of her. Smiling at her and his last words to the world was nothing else but a notice.

"Stupid Yao." Mei sobbed as she continued running.

She fell over the road, tripping on her own feet and fell. Mei gave up. She started crying, she cried louder than ever. She hid her face in her hands, ignoring the people looking at her awkwardly. People may just think she was a beggar that lost her parents. Her cloak hid enough.

She sat down at the entrance to the town, crying until she emptied her eyes of tears.

* * *

><p>How long had she been walking? She didn't know, nor did it matter. She was supposed to get away. Mei had reached the end of the country, a beach, when the moon had taken over. Mei's swollen eyes looked at the sparkling water, her hair in the way.<p>

Mei kept walking, but stopped when she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a glass bottle. Mei picked it up and studied it. Could she do anything with it? No.

Mei decided to throw it away but stopped her thoughts when she remembered when Yao and Mei were mere children, and threw a bottle into the ocean. They wrote a wish down on a paper and rolled it in the glass, then threw it in the ocean, hoping it's come true.

Mei knew those childish legends wouldn't change anything. That Yao was gone forever and Viet continued ruling the country, having Ivan in her claws.

Mei sighed and kept the glass bottle, searching for a piece of paper in her pocket, which there was. A white paper that was bit enough to write on was on her hand. She sat down and looked at it, thinking of what she should write.

Get Yao back to the living? Make Ivan forgive her and come back to her? Make Viet's life a misery for the loss of both her children? Or turn back time?

Mei bit her lip, she had noticed she didn't have anything to write on either. The waves of the ocean relaxed the thinking and made everything a bit less dramatic for her.

Mei cut open her fingertip and started writing with her blood on the paper. Once she was done she waited for it to dry and then rolled it in the glass bottle.

Mei took a deep breath and threw it in to the ocean.

_Please, let me meet brother one more time._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I'm done with SoS! ;w; This took over 10 weeks. . . Wow. Also, this chapter is 10 pages and 2,685 words. Not much but meh.<strong>

**Okay, so I'll keep updating on S.A.P now! :3 **

**How did you think Siblings of sin was? I know, it's not the best of all, but I think my writing skills has been better thanks to this story xD**

**Okay, that's enough from me.**

**kthxbai.**


End file.
